


Chasing Starlight

by fandomgalcentral



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgalcentral/pseuds/fandomgalcentral
Summary: When two sisters are separated between two different worlds, how far will they go to get back home and to each other?





	1. Chapter 1

The night sky smiled brightly amongst the starlight. All was quiet, the way they preferred it. The ship glowed its brisk light just enough for them, the guidance giving the explorers places they’d never explored before on past visits to this big blue orb. Something about it had changed, however since their last visit, the ship had communicated but issued a warning to the wary travelers of the Giant. The ship didn’t budge on any details, leaving them confused, but undeterred as they focused on their mission.

 

One traveler had stopped, taking a moment to stare up at the night sky at the stars above him. A few others followed his line of sight, silently communicating between each other, something they had done on multiple occasions before. These select few found the sight beautiful, yet somehow disturbing like a disturbed grave. Once upon the ship, the traveler turned to look out the port on the rear side of the ship, a sadness threatening to overcome him but not even that would stop him as the ground began to shrink beneath the ship. Before they could fully take off, however, the ship shook violently, throwing plants, explorers and various other things around like an earthquake. The explorer tried to grasp to something as the ship’s hatch opened on its own accord, the air dragging him out and onto the ground below, rendering him unconscious, a feeling that was very unfamiliar. His vision blurred, then faded to black.

 

“You can’t be fucking serious right now! I worked hard for that and you just take it?!” She screamed at her mother, unable to believe what was happening.

 

“You need to be taught a lesson! You will marry him whether you like it or not!” Her mother had screamed back, her hand raised as if to strike the young woman. However, she thought better of the situation, lowering it instead.

 

“Mother, I do not love him! He is nothing but a slob, pig, ignorant… Need I go on?” The young woman, clearly exasperated by this exchanged stated with venom behind her words. She knew she struck a nerve with her mother, but she didn’t care any longer.

 

“You will learn to, Harper. He means well and he may not have the appearance of a Prince, I assure you, he will make you happy. Can you trust me just this once?” Her eyes gave way to a sadness that she didn’t realize was there to begin with. “He is not as bad as you may think. I know that this may seem rash, but he does care for you. I wish you could see it like his father and I do.”

 

Harper’s eyes widened at the last statement, tears threatening to spill out of her crystal blue eyes. “And how would you know that mother? Is his lust telling you that or is that an assumption? Because as far as I’m concerned, you’re dead to me. You are NOT my mother as I am NOT your daughter. If I was your daughter, you would not force this decision upon me. He is not worthy of my love. He is worthy to be dug into a hole in the ground!”

 

Before her mother could reply, Harper ran out the door of the grand castle, her prison for more than 5 years, a place she wished she could escape from forever, but it wasn’t meant to be. How could she love a man she didn’t truly know? How could she release all her pent up emotions without causing damage to him or anyone else? She knew she meant none of those words, but they couldn’t be taken back now as she ran past the castle walls and into the field below, the only place she had felt safe. Taking refuge under a shady tree, she sobbed. Harper was never one for tears, but ever since her father’s passing, she had become an emotional wreck, her emotions getting the best of her at times, which made her feel like a dragon, something that made her feel free. After her eyes could no longer spill tears, she took out her favorite story,  _The Secret Adventures of a Traveler_ , Harper had continued the story where she picked up.

 

_The wolf had spliced it’s way into his DNA, something no one had seen before. A grotesque sight to say the least, but not unfathomable as the scientist continued his experimentation, much to my disgust and angst. I was curious, yes, but even here in the Starlight, even experiments have their limits. In the distance, you can see the Forbidden Mountain where the King lived, with his son and grandson, a very noble prince, much like Thorin Oakinshield, but not as gruff and rough. He did look like him so much that you’d think it was him, but this couldn’t be, could it? This wasn’t Middle-Earth, but it could almost be if we wished for it._

_The experiment writhed in agony as the man’s screams became that of a snarling monster, his features replaced with razor sharp jaws, fur, claws and eyes that could kill.  I had kept my distance since no one knew what the monster would do, not even his creator. Something about this wasn’t normal, but sacred and almost ritualistic. Even in my 5 short years of exploration did I think I would see something like this. It is truly fascinating._

 

Harper shut the book and sighed, wishing she could travel away from all this drama. She wished she could be like the Traveler, whose name she didn’t know, but always had a curiosity about herself that no one could explain, but was believed as “weird”, something she didn’t like.

 

A few hours had gone by as the ground around her glowed, waking her from her slumber, but before she could react however, the light consumed her as she landed on rough ground, the light suddenly gone as she wearily looked around. She noticed the world was plunged in infinite darkness and starlight, a beautiful sight. Below her, she saw a figure, unconscious and in her instinct, went over to him. He was still breathing (thank the lord) as she decided to find a stream or some sort of water source in case he woke. Where was she and who was he? He had a terrible gash against his temple as she took out a rag and softly dabbed at it, not being a nurse by any means, but his safety was her priority and if he died, she would never forgive herself for this stranger’s death whom she didn’t even know for the last 45 seconds and yet she was already blaming herself?  _Typical Harper._  She thought to herself as the stranger stirred in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After landing in a world covered in eternal darkness and starlight, Harper has a bit of time to herself.   
> She sends up a call to her lost sister, Talia while trying to figure out what to do with her arranged marriage.   
> Stephen meanwhile notices her distress and vows to figure out how to help her when he notices the book she carries.

He lightly touched the scars across her wrists. His touch made her shudder involuntary.  He found her fascinating, yet mysterious.

“Why do you hurt yourself? Princesses don’t hurt themselves, they ask for assistance or help of some sort.” A light kiss upon the scars. How could Harper explain to him, a stranger she met just hours earlier about why she tried to hurt herself?  _I can’t tell him. He wouldn’t understand._ She thought, her eyes full of sadness as she laid back against the tree as the night sky twinkled away, almost winking at her as if it could keep her secret.

“I don’t have a great relationship with my mother. After my father passed on and my sister disappeared, I felt really lost and she decided maybe marrying a prince I have never heard of or let alone know, might bring me out of the darkness. She was dead wrong.” She stopped, thinking she may have told him too much as she watched his eyes become full of the sadness she had felt earlier. She sighed when he said nothing in response, feeling suddenly exhausted from the day. Or was it night? She didn’t know as her vision blurred, then everything around feel as dark as the night around her.

_This beautiful princess should not have to give herself to a total stranger she does not care for. I wonder if the King would have something to say to this situation and the Prince as well? Perhaps they could help her in a time like this… I wish there was a way I could help her. These dreaded nights will not stop me from helping this young.. lady find the answers she seeks._

Harper wasn’t sure what time it was when she awoke, but it was still night she assumed, possibly early morning, if she had to guess. She heard the stranger speaking to himself or was it in his mind he spoke to himself? She didn’t have time to even think about it as she stood up, stretching and went to the river nearby, the glint of the moon shining upon it like a jewel among gold. The reflection made her smile and her heart leap. She suddenly remembered her older sister, having brought her up before but didn’t think much of it until that moment. Her heart broke the more she thought about her. She sighed. 

“Oh Talia, wherever you are, please hear me. Ever since your disappearance, mother has lost her mind. I am nothing like you nor will I ever be. If you hear this, please come home and help me. I need my big sister now more than ever before. I love you.”

She stood in the water, looking up at the darkened sky, hoping wherever Talia was, she heard her calling. Harper felt utterly lost under her new circumstances and this sudden change where her mother, the marriage to the prince, her father’s passing and her sister’s disappearance meant nothing.  How could she explain to this stranger, who she thought was the traveler in the book, about her sister and that her wish had come true? It didn’t seem like she could find the words to try.

He saw her back as she stood inside the silver creek, her blonde hair glowing along the water as he heard her speak of some woman named Talia. He knew the name and the legend associated with it. He knew he had to help her get home before she was stuck there with him forever, but what way was there off this planet if he was now a reject? He wished to see something other than this world that was continually covered in darkness and starlight. It was beautiful, sure, but it became nothing of the hope he had. Distracted by his own thoughts, he didn’t hear her approach him, grabbing his shoulder.        

“Are you alright? I suppose this would be the time for introductions, wouldn’t it?” A warm smile. He didn’t see that often and nodded. “Harper.” She held her hand out for him.

He took it, feeling the radiance of warmth. “Stephen. Forgive me, Harper, but I noticed you carry a book with you. May I see it?”

She pulled it out of her pocket, forgetting she even had it as she handed it over, her hand lightly brushing his own as a small electrical charge passed through both of them for an instant.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback_

_4 Years Earlier-_

_Flourish colors surrounded the dance floor as the party continued on. Harper came out of her room, dressed in a silver gown that curved her body but kept her in a classy sort of setting._

_She made her way down the stairs where Talia, dressed in black, like always waited for her. Both sisters complimented each other in looks, but not much else. Talia was always protective of her baby sister, even though their parents forbade them near each other, they never truly listened._

_They approached the main dining room which was turned into a ballroom for the evening, which was currently holding over 200 guests that their parents knew, some of which were giving the girls advanced glances, which Talia chose to ignore as she pulled Harper along until they joined their parents. While Harper seemed to be having the time of her life, Talia felt differently as she watched the crowd in front of them, then turned to her father, who seemed worse for wear than he would dare to admit._

_Neither sibling could understand how he could marry the woman sitting next to him, who’s twisted, cunning, thievery and how she used a weak man as collateral damage in her conquest to destroy their family ever since their real mother’s death only 6 months prior. She had manipulated her way in, trying to separate Talia and Harper, but neither would back down that easily as they fought back especially where their father was concerned._

_In secret, however, Harper was being taught how to defend herself with her sister’s help due to violent fights in which Harper was powerless with their new stepmother but she didn’t have to be any longer._

_The girls moved to the dance floor, away from their stepmother’s watchful eye._

_“Harper, you’re shaking! Are you alright? Has she been hurting you again?” Talia gripped her baby sister gently, trying to make her stop moving. Harper stared up at her sister with tearful eyes._

_“Talia, I’m afraid. The woman has lost her mind and has threatened to separate us elsewhere.” Tears spilled over as she cried into her sister’s chest, tears falling out of Talia’s eyes as well. She embraced her baby sister, planting a kiss on her head._

_“No one is going to separate us. Ever.”_


End file.
